Episode 2.08
'''Episode 8' is the eighth and final episode of Jamestown Season 2. It was written and directed by Bill Gallagher, and premiered on SKY 1 on March 23, 2018. Synopsis Season finale - Jocelyn makes an enemy of Yeardley and finds out what it means to lose everything. Yeardley hatches an audacious plan that could change the colony forever and tear the Sharrows apart, leading Jamestown into war. Plot Sir George Yeardley meets with Jocelyn Castell at Edgar Massinger’s farm. Jocelyn states she came to Virginia to marry a man of position but he was murdered by the man who stole land from the Company. Yeardley threatens Jocelyn. She informs him that she wrote to her sister in England to safe keep the evidence of the illegal transaction of land from the previous governor to Massinger and it will be delivered to the Company if anything should happen to her. Jocelyn blackmails Yeardley into give her Massinger’s farm. Christopher Priestley trades for medicinal herbs with the Chickahominy and they tell him that Silas Sharrow has been giving secret information about Jamestown to the Pamunkey. He later confronts James Read about it. Read denies it as gossip and states that the doctor must have misunderstood what has said to him. James also advices him not to gamble in politics. Christopher hints that he knows about James and Jocelyn's affair. Meanwhile, the bells call the townsfolk and Marshal Redwick informs them that Jocelyn is now the owner of Massinger’s farm. Some are dazed while others laugh for a woman to be giving land. Meredith Rutter mocks the marshal and is sentenced to wear the Shrew's Fiddle. When the townsfolk leave, Yeardley asks Redwick and Secretary Farlow how Jocelyn come to know the truth about Massinger’s farm. They both swear innocence. Yeardley says he can’t openly challenge Jocelyn otherwise word of their corrupt land dealings will reach the Virginia Company. Yeardley urges they have to find a way to cut her down. Christopher and Jocelyn walk through the streets and he recalls her that she has made an enemy out of the governor. Jocelyn reveals it’s the other way around for she’s aware that he was the one who arranged for her Skimmington. The doctor advices her to be careful and informs that he won’t pursue her any longer. James Read asks Alice Sharrow if Silas is still giving information to the Pamunkey. She swear it’s over. At Yeardley’s farm, the governor is enraged for he had grand plans for Massinger’s farm. He tells Farlow and Redwick it’s time they take more territory from the natives. Redwick is ready to rally a militia but Farlow asks for caution. Maria overhears the conversation. Yeardley recalls they can’t attack the Pamunkey because the Virginia Company wants peace. Yeardley wants to stage an attack on Jamestown and blame it on the Pamunkey. Meanwhile, Jocelyn and Mercy visit their new farm and workers. Mercy points out the men don’t seem pleased to be working for a woman but Jocelyn wishes to hire James Read to master them. Back in town, Christopher visits James Read’s shop and commissions for two rapier swords. James asks him the purpose of the weapons and the doctor assures there is time for explanations later. At the tavern, Marshal Redwick gets drunk and passes out on the floor. Both Verity Rutter and Meredith urinate on him as revenge. Redwick wakes the next morning and the Rutters mock him, pretending he urinate himself. The marshal threatens them not to say a word about it to anyone. While he’s leaving the tavern, Redwick looks at James Read’s furnace and has an idea. He tells Yeardley they should start a fire on Jocelyn’s farm and blame the Pamunkey. The governor is pleased with the idea but Farlow tries, unsuccessfully, to talk them out of it. While they are washing clothes at the river, Maria tells Alice Sharrow about Yeardley’s plans. Temperance Yeardley approaches and asks Alice to leave Maria be for she has suffered enough. Later, Alice tells Silas that the governor wants to take more land from the Pamunkey. Silas tells her that he will not talk to Chacrow about it. Henry Sharrow recalls the land they own now was once Pamunkey. Alice tells Henry she doesn’t want him on her and Silas’ farm. Jocelyn meets James Read at the wharf and asks him if he’ll work as her overseer. He declines and tells she has proven herself capable of mastering any man. She mocks him for his sensitive nature and James points out her cold heart. Jocelyn eventually says she needs him but James states that perhaps her curse is that she doesn’t need anyone. about Yeardley’s plan.]] Alice meets with Chacrow and gives him information about Yeardley’s plan to stage an attack and blame it on the Pamunkey in order to take more land from them. Chacrow asks about Silas. Alice informs him that Silas is a true friend but he would be killed if the governor find out about their dealings. Chacrow warns that Alice might also be seen as a traitor. At Henry’s farm, Henry asks Winganuske if she loves him. She swears she’ll be a good wife. He tells her she’s a Sharrow now and that’s all that matters. James Read gives Christopher the swords he ordered. The doctor tells him that one of them is his and challenges him for a duel because of James’ affair with Jocelyn. Read doesn’t wish to fight him because he’s a proven swordsman while Christopher is not. The doctor insists otherwise he’ll reveal the blacksmith’s affair with Jocelyn to the entire of Jamestown. Christopher shares his belief that Jocelyn doesn’t wish to marry him because of James. At the tavern, Redwick and Farlow talk about the plan to burn down Jocelyn’s farm. Farlow still tries to talk him out of it but is unsuccessful. Verity and Meredith blackmail Redwick into allow them to trade with the mariners. Farlow is puzzled with Redwick’s decision. Silas promises Alice that Henry will leave them alone and won’t come back to their farm. Silas tells Alice that he does not trust the governor but James Read warned him that the doctor has heard rumors about his dealings with the Pamunkey so they have to be careful. Alice informs him that she told Chacrow about Yeardley’s plan. They worry about the consequences. At her new farm, Jocelyn is having trouble with her new workers who refuse to follow her orders because she’s a woman. She challenges one of the workers to fight with her but is beaten every time. She then promises to take one year out of every man’s time of servitude. This persuades the workers to labor for her and collect the harvest. At Yeardley’s farm, Pedro confronts Temperance. He tells her that the governor will never set him free. Lady Yeardley pleas with Pedro to not defy her husband. and Christopher duel over Jocelyn's affections]] Jocelyn visits Christopher’s apothecary and fakes a tooth ache to flirt with him. The doctor recalls that in England blacksmiths are employed to extract teeth. Jocelyn says she wouldn’t let James Read lay his hands upon her but Christopher reveals that he knows about her affair. Jocelyn denies it but Christopher doesn’t believe her. Even so, Christopher reveals he would still marry her. He informs her of his duel with James Read. The men meet but Read refuses to fight the doctor. James eventually fights and bests him. He says the doctor has his honor and is the only man in Jamestown that does That night, Jocelyn’s farm gets burned to the ground. In the morning, James Read shows that he has found Pamunkey items in the field. Yeardley and Redwick waste no time in blaming the natives for the fire. Meanwhile, Christopher informs them that Silas Sharrow has been giving information to the Pamunkey. James overhears and urges the Sharrows to go. They barricade in the Sharrow’s farm and fire at the marshal. Alice helps Silas escape and tells him to ask for help within the Pamunkey. Silas recalls that if he goes he can’t come back but Alice urges him to go otherwise he’ll hang as a traitor. At the Pamunkey village, Silas asks Opechancanough to live among them otherwise he will be executed as a traitor back in Jamestown. The Chief eventually agrees for him to stay and says he’s one of them now. Henry is taken before the court of Jamestown and asked to bring back his brother to Jamestown in order for him to face justice. He agrees. Alice confronts him outside. Henry tells her that he’ll take her to Silas and she’ll choose if she wishes to live with Silas or in Jamestown. At Yeardley’s farm, the governor promises Pedro that he has great plans for him. Pedro and Maria sing about being free and having their own piece of land. Meanwhile, Henry, Alice and Winganuske arrive at the Pamunkey village. Silas is fully integrated in their community. Alice says she will live there with him but Silas rejects her and asks her to go back to Jamestown and forget about him. Silas asks Henry to take Alice back and tells her that their lives are written in the stars. Alice swears she will defy the stars. At Jamestown, Yeardley prepares the men for war against the Pamunkey. At Jocelyn’s farm, she finds a worm among the burned soil. Mercy sees it as a sign of hope for their future. Gallery Jocelyn-george-jamestown-series-2-episode-8.png Jamestown_season_2_2.jpg 500.jpg jamestown-interview-2b.jpg Jamestowns2ep5jpg.jpg Ridgewaterjamestown.png Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Sophie Rundle as Alice Sharrow * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Jason Flemyng''' '''as Sir George Yeardley * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy * Abubakar Salim as Pedro * Abiola Ogunbiyi as Maria Recurring Cast * Raoul Max Trujillo as Opechancanough * Rachel Colwell as Winganuske Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Finale